


Those Ocean Eyes

by EcstasyAndMisery



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Eyes, Ficlet, Fluff, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, One Shot, Random - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blaine loves kurt's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcstasyAndMisery/pseuds/EcstasyAndMisery
Summary: Blaine gets a really good look at his boyfriend's eyes.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Those Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i know the title is like the billie eilish song ‘ocean eyes’ but kurt’s/chris colfer’s eyes are actually called glasz. tbh i'm not even sure how to say that but it's pretty much a mix of green, blue, grey, and gold. i just titled it "those ocean eyes" since it's like the song. 
> 
> also… i usually have like a certain time or episode as to when these things happen but i can't think of one for this fic. but it's definitely between 2x16 and 3x22.
> 
> hope y'all enjoy !

**Blaine’s POV**

I was completely tuning out what Kurt was saying as we were laying facing each other on my bed. He had a bad day and when I saw his text asking to come over to my house, there was no way I could deny him.

He was telling me what had happened. It's not that I didn't care, but there was something distracting me. Something I really should've noticed way before.

Kurt’s eyes are the most beautiful ones I have  _ ever _ seen. If we have kids, I want them to have his eyes.

“Blaine? Are you listening to me?” His angelic voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I gave him a slightly apologetic look. “Sorry, I got distracted.”

“It looked more like you zoned out to me.” He laughed lightly.

“It was probably both. Have you ever seen your eyes, Kurt? They're so gorgeous. I think I have a new favorite color.”

He was blushing  _ so hard _ that he felt the need to cover his face with his hands as he sat up. Had nobody ever told him that? “Shut up.”

“No, I'm being serious, honey. They're like sky blue with bursts of green and gold.” I sat up as well and tried to pry his hands away from his face. 

Kurt peeked through his fingers--with his beautiful eyes. “Your eyes are pretty too,” he said quietly. 

I smiled softly. “I'm sure they are, but we're talking about  _ you _ right now. Now uncover your face, please?”

He complied and stared at me with his piercing eyes. Before he could say anything, I asked, “Is there even a name for that color?”

“Most people have told me they're light green. But I remember one person said they're something called glasz? They explained that it’s a mix of green, blue, gold, and grey.” 

“Well whatever color they are, they're  _ beautiful  _ and I love them.” I leaned forward to give him a quick, sweet kiss. 

When we pulled away, Kurt opened his mouth to speak. “Is this how you feel when I talk about your hair?” 

I laughed lightly. I love when Kurt tells me how much he loves my hair. I've never really found it interesting, which is why I practically drown it in gel. But when Kurt tells me how much he loves it… I  _ almost _ want to stop gelling it. But we're not quite there yet, so for now, he only gets to see my unkempt hair in private. “Yes, it's  _ exactly _ how I feel. And you're the only one who can make me flustered while talking about my hair, of all things.”

Kurt adjusted himself on the bed so he could lay his head in my lap. “Well, if it's any consolation, I've never gotten this embarrassed when someone else points out my eyes.”

And for some reason, that made me even happier than I was in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, y'all. i didn't know how to end it. but uh i hoped it was good despite that.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
